Centipede Demon
is a boss found in the Demon Ruins. __TOC__ Location The Centipede Demon is located in the Demon Ruins. Description Prior to dropping down on its two reptilian feet, it rests motionless on a rock-face. When awakened, flames ignite out of the four spikes on its back and the multiple sets of eyes open aglow. The creatures possess a total of 6 distorted centipede heads. Two are on its back, while another pair act as arms. The last two are the head and the tail. These heads can spit fire balls, extend themselves, and regrow if cut. The severed heads can chase the enemy until either they or the demon are killed. The right "arm" has the highest range of all and is the biggest of the heads. The left one is used to grab the opponent and put him/her in its toothed chest. Its legs make the creature capable of reaching tremendous heights. Lore The sisters of Chaos gave Ceaseless Discharge the Orange Charred Ring to lesse his pain. However, he mistakenly drops it, and thus, the Centipede Demon emerged from the very spot. Notes *The Orange Charred Ring is a vital item to get through Lost Izalith, unless the player is a +2 Chaos Servant. *Players can sever the Centipede Demon's tail up to five times, as it regenerates over time during the battle. All severed tails become aggressive enemies that will pursue the player. The first tail that is severed rewards the player with the Orange Charred Ring early, as opposed to recieving it at the end of the battle. Subsequent tails severed offer no further reward. *The player can summon Solaire of Astora to assist in this battle if they have previously spoken to him at the Sunlight Altar. His summon sign is located just before entering the Fog Gate. Solaire can help distract the boss but tends to get stuck in the lava. Boss Information Attacks 'Extending Punch' At long range, the Centipede Demon throws its right arm towards the player, dealing substantial damage if it connects. Easily side-dodged if the player's timing is good enough. 'Swipe' The Centipede Demon will swipe at the ground with its hand. This can be avoided by rolling under it by running away. 'Grab'Damage listed is per bite A swipe of its right arm. If it connects, it will grab the player and proceed to chew on them. This attack is highly damaging, even fatal if the player does not have a solid defense; so be sure to stay behind the Centipede Demon as often as possible. Centipede Demon Eating.jpg 'High Jump' The Centipede Demon leaps into the air, bringing its vast weight down at nearly the exact same spot it jumped from. Extremely damaging, yet simple to avoid -- just move away when it jumps. The Centipede Demon tends to roar after this attack is completed, leaving it vulnerable to attack. 'Stomp' Should the player consistently be at its heels or backside, the Centipede Demon will stomp its feet for moderate damage. 'Exploding Jump' When the Centipede Demon's health is low, it will habitually leap up into the air, throwing a fireball on the ground. Deals high fire damage, and has a wide area of effect. 'Damaged Tail Squirm' Chopping off the Centipede Demon's tail before it is killed will cause the severed appendage to squirm and bite at the player. While not especially threatening, it can prove a fatal distraction if not dispatched quickly Defenses Drops Trivia *The has the same soundtrack as the Capra Demon. *It turns out that Ceaseless Discharge wears Centipede Demon like a ring around his hand/fingers, helping it to walk through lava in its own boss battle. When the player defeats Ceaseless, the Centipede Demon survives and awaits them in its own arena. *The Centipede Demon can be seen clinging to the cliff wall opposite the first Bonfire in the Demon Ruins. However it cannot be fought at this point and cannot be damaged. Gallery Centipede_demon_intro_3.jpg|Waiting in ambush centipede demon boss arena.jpg|The arena centipede demon face.jpg|Close look Centipede Demon.jpg| Relevant Videos Footnotes